List of Experiments
When renegade scientist and evil genius Jumba Jookiba created the illegal genetic experiment designated 626, he planned to unleash this fearsome abomination on an unsuspecting galaxy. Little did he know that an Earth girl named Lilo would tame the creature she called Stitch. But no matter, for Jumba had created hundreds of other experiments which would soon wreak havok on an unsuspecting Earth. Fortunately, Lilo and Stitch are still on the trail of the wayward experiments, attempting to turn them from evil and give their lives purpose beyond mindless destruction. Below is a list of Stitch's known "cousins," along with their powers and abilities. Some are deadly, some simply annoying, but every one needs a home. These experiments are genetically engineered creatures created by Dr. Jumba Jookiba in his lab at "Galaxy Defense Industries", with the assistance of Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel who funded the projects with "shady" business deals. Prior to the events of Lilo & Stitch, every experiment created was dehydrated into a small orb called an "experiment pod" and stored in a special container for transport. In Stitch! The Movie, the container was accidentally opened and the pods rained down on the island of Kauaʻi. The experiments within the pods are reactivated upon contact in water, a point of concern because many of the experiments are dangerous and Kauaʻi hosts one of the wettest spots on Earth. Upon encountering each experiment, Stitch's human friend and partner Lilo gives the experiment a name just as she gave Stitch his name. The two then attempt to rehabilitate the experiments and find a purpose for them on Earth that suits their specific abilities, referred to as the "one true place" they belong. Stitch, inspired by Hawaiian terminology, refers to the other experiments as his "cousins" and considers them all a part of his ohana, or "extended family". All of Jumba's original 626 experiments have their names and numbers listed alongside the credits in Leroy & Stitch. Experiment series The first digit of the experiment numbers reflect what series of experiment they belong to. The official series of experiments, as stated by Jess Winfield, one of the executive producers, are as follows: *'0-Series:' Jumba's test batch, including many household helpers. *'1-Series:' Civic disturbances. *'2-Series:' Technological and scientific. *'3-Series:' Psychological. *'4-Series:' Mysterious series of mostly failed experiments. *'5-Series:' Elemental manipulators. *'6-Series:' Battlefield or doomsday experiments with galactic implications. For the most part, the colors of the experiment pods correspond to the series numbers, however some pods are incorrectly colored.All experiments were in their pods in stitch! the movie except for Stitch. List of Experiments 0-Series 1-Series 2-Series 3-Series 4-Series 5-Series 6-Series Continuity Errors *Several experiments have been given multiple numbers, such as Bonnie and Clyde, who are called 349 and 350 in their episode but called 149 and 150 in the end credits of Leroy & Stitch. *Many of the experiments that appear in the background during the Aloha Stadium battle in Leroy & Stitch are duplicates or recolors and slight edits of existing experiments. They may not be canon experiments, but were put in as screen fillers to make it appear that all 626 experiments were actually there. Experiment 604, Houdini, appears five times in the frame, while Experiment 520, Cannonball, appears eight times; twice recoloured, twice re-edited and four times copied. Category:General Wiki Templates